lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrim
Cyrim is one of the biggest cities on Dakai, and is renowned first and foremost for its Great University. Scholars come from all over Dakai to study and work there, and it is home to many rare and powerful books such as the Text of Xikix and the original copy of Things I Saw. However, even leaving out the wonders of the Great University (which we most certainly will not do), Cyrim has many beautiful and strange sights and experiences. The city is divided into five districts (four since The Something That Happened) and is filled with a rich and vibrant culture. For your convenience, this article is divided according to districts rather than variety, becuses the variety of things to see and do in Cyrim is endless. The Zllox District This district is known for its art and culture. Even the shops will have some kind of gallery attached or serve as the haunt of some artist, writer or musician. It was first founded by the great artist Quillen Zllox who famously recounted the founding in his biography: "It was the winter of 200 DC. My Muse guided me to this city. She called me here, told me to set up a center of art, but not in the old way. No, I was to set up art so that it might be an equalizer, not a guiding light, but a pyre on which I was to burn convention!" Followers of Zllox continue to make up most of the population of this district and honor his memory. The city of Cyrim named the district after him a few years ago, angering the artistic comunity, who look on it as a government attempt to take away Zllox's name. Many left, but many still remain, to the point were Zllox's followers often look like a religious gathering. The Religious District This area of the city has the highest religious concentration of anywere on Dakai. Indeed, almost all the buldings are temples, and it does many a traveler's heart good to see nearly all the gods on Daki living in harmony side by side. What they do not know, of course is that all the bad blood between them is purged during the annual Golen'k Festivle, where the followers of various gods are allowed to throw any non-lethal projectiles at followers of any other gods. This is regaurded as serious business by the various religious orders, and great fun by everyone else. The ensuing mess (common projectiles include fruits, vegetables, water, and dirt) is astronomically expensive for the city to clean up, but "less expensive than a holy war" as the people there like to say. Historically significant temples abound, as well. Many famous sons and daughters of the city are buried here. Not, notably Urktoo Quiggs, who wanted to be buried at the university, but was, unfortunately, blown up by one of his experiments in 1 DC. (more on his mysterious life and death later in the article). The Less-Nice-Part-of-Town District Every city needs people to keep it running, even such advanced ones as Cyrim! This part of the city houses those who do all the nasty jobs that the rest of Cyrim wouldn't do if they were the last jobs on Dakai. This district has in the past been the scene of some social unrest, but the government of Cyrim is attempting to changing that! Among the improvements have been: curfews for the residents of this quarter, and the banning of the tradional name "Remmani" and Aiil stories, which have been used to spread unrest of late by Certain Nefarious Persons, a term instated after the use of "Remmani" was banned. The University District The Great University is the crowning glory of Cyrim and should be visited by everyone who comes to the city. It occupies an enormous and sprawling campus designed by none other than Urktoo Quiggs himself. It was also Urktoo who founded it in 5050 DC, and who was president of it no less than twenty times consecutively and thirty-one times unconsecutively (made possible, of course, by his many disappearances and reappearances over the years). One might say that to know the history of the Great University is to know the history of its most famous president. However, the universtiy is also home to the Library of the Great University of Cyrim, unsurprisingly. This library is said to have almost no limit, and to hold one of every book ever written. This is nonsense of course, but it is so extensive that its contents have never been recorded precisely, although many brave librarians have devoted lifetimes to the task. Although the universtiy has trained many of the greatest minds in Dakai, no Brechan Engineer has ever matriculated there, and this conspicuous lack has been noted. It is easily explained, as no Brechan Engineer has ever applied. However, people from all over the continent have passed through its doors, and the Great Univerity has trained many thinkers from Denden Mummersworth, the famous inventor, to Wellon Resshon, the great scientist and philosopher. The Missing District Formerly the merchant district, it quite literally vanished the night of The Something That Happened. Citations: Aphechar, The Something That Happened, Quillen Zllox --Shira Pollio